Breaths That Intermingle
by AWanderLust
Summary: He had him pinned underneath his cold body, thrusting experimentally against the other man's bulge that lay hidden under the heavy fabric of his jeans. He knew they wouldn't last but that didn't bother him...Not tonight anyway. PWP


**AN: First fanfiction ever and first yaoi ever! Phew lots of firsts here! Well, I hope you enjoy this enough to leave me a few kind words in the review box down below. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight? I don't own it. Although, if I did, sex between our fave vamp and werewolf would happen...A LOT**

...

He had him pinned underneath his cold body, thrusting experimentally against the other man's bulge that lay hidden under the heavy fabric of his jeans. The air was heavy with the smell of their lust, each breath came out in short pants, the werewolves heart beat thrumming loudly within the vampires ears. Edward pressed himself even closer, feeling the werewolf clutch at his hips desperately, looking for a sense of relief where there was none. The auburn haired vampire tossed his head back in estacy, grinding his hips even harder against Jacob's savoring the fresh feeling of friction between their bodies, wanting more of it. He needed more of it. He craved the feeling of Jacob's warm skin against his own, heating up the iced marble of his body with a warmth like no other.

"Please" Jacob begged, back arching off the mattress as he squeezed his eyes shut against the sensation of their frantic rutting bodies. "Please please please" he rambled, looking into Edwards eyes which were dark with lust. The vampire smiled down at the man under him, leaning forward to tease the side of the werewolves neck which was damp with sweat and smelled like the earth. It was Edward's favorite scent, it was heaven to him. He drank it in, his tongue licking lazily along the side of Jacobs jaw line. The werewolf clutched desperately at Edwards hair, pressing his hips upward to keep their bodies in motion. Edward smiled against his lovers cheek, sucking on the skin there before reaching between them to undo the zipper of Jacob's jeans. He lifted the man's hips and slid the denim off before doing the same with Jacob's boxers.

Icy hands trailed over Jacobs naked body for a moment, feeling the delicate thrum of his heart accelerate. Edward stopped moving ontop of Jacob to squeeze the man's hardening erection in his hand, earning a cry of wanton lust from his lover. "Ahh please! More!" Jacob moved his body in time to Edwards pumping fist, hands now hidden under the comforter as he grasped the bed.

The beautiful brown body shuddered against Edwards pale one and he let go of Jacob's member, hearing the man whimper in protest. He leaned over his lover again placing his lips near the shell of Jacob's ear. "Do you want me to ride you?" he asks in a faint whisper, smiling to himself as the black haired man nodded hurriedly, panting as his cock sprang into the air. Edward ran his hand over it once more, watching the pearl colored pre-cum leak from the head slowly, signalling for Edward to continue his work. He always loved just how Jacob's body was so needy for his own, how the man...his lover, was so desperate from him, horny for only him. It made him feel incredibly cocky -no pun intended- and amazingly loved. "How do you want me to ride you?" Edward continued to stroke Jacob slowly, not nearly quick enough for the werewolf to cum just yet.

"Just do it Edward" Jacob hissed, gripping the vampire's wrist to get him to stop teasing his cock. Edward chuckled light heartedly, getting off the bed to undo the buttons of his shirt and rip of his jeans. Alice would have more clothes for them when they returned from the cottage later on in the week. He didn't have to worry about that much anyway, he intended to remain naked for quiet a while with Jacob. All week if he could.

He stood over Jacob, trailing his hand down his body lazily as Jacob stared up at him, licking his lips and beckoning him to come back to the bed. "You're so beautiful" Jacob hummed, positioning Edward on him so that he vampire straddeled him, legs on either side of Jacob's body. "You're the beautiful one" Edward smiled, pecking Jacob's mouth with his own before leaning off to the side to retrieve the bottle of lube from the nightstand. He handed it to Jacob, this was always the werewolves favorite part of their love making. He liked to get Edward's body nice and lubed up before he entered him, enjoyed playing with the vampires tight body and hearing him cry in unashamed lust.

"Ready?"Jacob asked, pouring the lube onto his hand before moving to slide his fingers towards Edward's hole. The vampire winked in reply shifting so that he could insert his index finger into the curves of Edwards ass. The vampire tensed for a moment against the intruding digit, concentrating on Jacob's finger alone, Jacob puts his finger back against the enterance and Edward nods, ready for Jacob's finger to enter him. Jacob puts his finger against the strong muscle, waiting for it to break away and when it does he can slide his finger into the first knuckle. Edward makes a startled noise and bites his lip. Jacob can swear that he's never seen anything anymore beautiful in his life.

Jacob rubs the hot skin of Edward's perineum with his thumb as he slides the rest of his finger inside. Edward wriggles in discomfort, the sensation isn't entirely unpleasant, just strange. Slowly Jacob begins to move his finger to press against Edward's prostate. The auburn haired vampire's entire body seizes and he arches on Jacob's lap, his asshole clenching around Jacobs' finger. His topaz eyes are wide open, staring at the ceiling, as he whisper a breathless, "fuck."

Jacob chuckles, "That dirty mouth of yours is incredibly sexy."

For a moment Edward is relaxed and loose and Jacob uses the opportunity to push a second finger into him. Edward hisses at the burn and sting of it, he's used to being the one that does the fucking not the one being fucked. Jacob makes him forget the pain by rhythmically stroking his prostate. Soon enough Edward is reduced to moaning and writhing, pushing himself down on Jacobs' fingers and begging for more. Jacob can't help but to groan at the sight; Edward's body is trembling against his own, his cock is hard, pre-come steadily oozing from the tip and trickling down to his balls, Jacobs' fingers are disappearing inside him. Jacob scissors his fingers, parting them in a wide V and holding them, stretching Edward's tight hole and not allowing him to clench around his fingers. "Ughnnn" Edward's eyes roll back in his head, pushing down on Jacob's fingers. He moans loudly and grips Jacob's body tightly against his. Jacob forcefully thrusts in a third finger and Edward complies by pushing down on it, completely wanton just like Jacob was a second ago.

"Ride me" Jacob growled, removing his fingers gently. The vampire let out a startled yelp before complying. Edward moves slowly, impaling his carefully at first, creating a rhythm for their bodies to follow. They moved slowly at first before picking up speed, breaths mingling together although Edwards were unnecessary. After a moment Edward head sags backward in abandon, begging Jacob to move them faster, to grab his hips a little harder, leave a mark somewhere...anywhere. Jacob does as he's asked, pressing Edward even harder onto his dick. He had to admit that his vampire lover looked even more beautiful riding him like that, the sensation of entering and exiting Edwards tight body almost sent him over the edge. They fucked each other hard and without much finesse, their orgasm hitting one right after another causing both of their bodies to move even quicker as they finished.

Edward collapsed first, head against Jacob's chest as he squeezed his eyes shut. When Jacob was over come with his own orgasm, they lay together in the silence. Breathing heavily as droswiness over took Jacob's body."I love you" Edward whispered into the silence, smiling as Jacob's hand came up to touch his hair and his lips kissed his forhead. "I love you more" Jacob replied, falling into the hands of sleep.\

...

**AN: Review please and thank you!**


End file.
